Blanket Scenarios
by KittyKatz
Summary: Two Characters, Subzero Temperatures, One blanket, Endless Possibilities. Whoot for fluff!
1. I LUV U GOSH DARNIT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Blanket Scenario; Turbulent Confessions

A really short blurb I decided to do cuz I was bored… I really need to get back to my other fic don't i?

* * *

Wind howled as though Kagura had decided to openly rebel against Naraku. Hail stones became lethal weapons as they pummeled the earth, covering the world in a harsh blanket of ice. The temperature had dropped far below zero and a lonely little hut half buried in the snow sat pitifully in a small clearing in a forest.

Inside was little better than outside, walls bare and wooden planks frozen solid. In the center was a cold lifeless fire pit, and on a wall, a single window opened into the harsh driving blizzard. Though silence would be expected to accompany the screaming wind, the atmosphere inside the tiny cabin was anything but cold.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ALWAYS INSIST ON BEING SO DIFFICULT!"

"WELL I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND, WENCH!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME WENCH!"

"WENCH, WENCH, WENCH, WENCH, WENCH!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIT!"

SMASH!

"GODDAMMIT, WOMAN!"

"Say it with me, Ka-go-me! Just three syllables!"

"Bite me! … uh… er… what are syllables?"

"That's beside the point, now lets try again," the female voice struggled to reach a calmer status, "would you like to share this blanket with me for tonight only because you will be turning human tonight, and it's freezing cold in here?" Every word was deliberately said, carefully and slowly.

"I heard you the first time! I'm not deaf!" furious white ears trembled in both cold and anger, "What d'you think I am? Retarded?"

"At the rate you're going, yeah!" Kagome muttered, digging through her bag, hoping to find something, anything to get the both of them warm.

Inuyasha sputtered a little, then rudely said, "Well, you're already retarded, I think time travel's messed up your brain."

The heavy bag slumped quickly to the floor, angry fists clutching its worn fabric. "You're… you're…" Kagome's trembling voice had risen to a few octaves higher than usual. Inuyasha's ears made a little wriggle, his nose actively radar-ing for the salty scent of tears, only a quick flash in his eyes betrayed concerned worry.

Making a very unwise decision on his part, Inuyasha's infamous tongue went at it again, "What's the matter? So brain dead you forgot how to talk?" Inuyasha gulped as the words slipped from his mouth, inside his head, he mentally slapped himself.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! SUCH A JEEEEEERK!" Kagome shrieked, voice cracking. Ears, as white as the angry snowstorm outside, flattened hard against his head. Well… he did ask for it.

"Keh, whatever, wench!" Inuyasha scoffed, nose high in the air. Kagome was beginning to form a sharp edged retort when Inuyasha's nose twitched.

"ACHOO!" Kagome, so startled, lost her balance and tumbled out of her stiff legged crouch, hitting her back end sharply against the cold, wooden floor of the hut they managed to find shelter in. She sighed and offered him the blanket she'd been huddled in, "Here, we can take turns, if you're gonna be so stubborn."

"Feh, I don't need it! I not weak like you! It was just your stench that made me sneeze!" Inuyasha said quickly, realizing only too late how deeply his words had cut into the delicate heart of his female companion. A singled tear splattered onto the frozen floorboards, quickly crystallizing.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha started, cut off by a warm blanket in his face.

"Just stuff it," Kagome said quietly. Now what Inuyasha, the dog demon asked himself, nice going.

"No! You need it! What'll I do if you get sick?" Inuyasha cried out, in slight desperation. Kagome looked at him, hard. The way she'd do sometimes when he actually said something remotely nice to her. The kind of look that was filled with warmth and kindness and sent shivers up his spine. GODDAMMIT! INUYASHA SUCK IT UP!

"We'll never finish finding the jewel shards with you sick!" Inuyasha blurted, not caring of what reaction he'd get, as long as the butterflies in his stomach would go away. The relaxing tension in the room quickly stiffened again.

"Is that ALL you care about? The jewel shards?" Kagome asked furiously, her melodious voice rising as quickly as her temper. Well, at least the normal Kagome was back…

"Keh," Inuyasha said, trying to play it cool, "What else is there?"

"There's A LOT! Inuyasha! You've got to get a life! Live a little will ya?" Kagome said emphatically. Come to think of it, Kagome thought, in all the time spent with him, had she EVER heard him laugh?

"Why would you care?" Inuyasha said stiffly, ears plastered once again tightly to his head.

"I CARE, Inuyasha! I really DO! Why can't you ever tell me what's wrong?" Kagome cried, the familiar lines of a well versed play slipping from her mouth. It was entitled, Argument with a Disgruntled Dog Hanyou #169. To her surprise, instead of the following the script, in which he would've answered 'keh,' the demon changed the lines a bit.

"What's wrong?" he growled, his fast developing human side kicking unwelcome emotions into his heart, "I'll TELL you what's WRONG!" Ok, he changed the lines a lot, "You keep running off to your world for those silly tests of yours!" Inuyasha growled, pointing an accusing (and quickly de-clawing) finger at the blue-eyed girl. This sentence, as usual, sparked the expected answer from Kagome.

"They're not silly! They're very importa-" Kagome started to say, getting cut off by Inuyasha in the process.

"And YOU were late today, and it's all you're fault we're stuck out here!" the half demon continued to rant.

"I TOLD you! I came as soon as I COULD!" Kagome said, "I had to go buy some more supplies!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha said; brushing off whatever Kagome had to say, "And you always flirt with that bastard Kouga!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Don't deny it! You do! And that human from your time! Homo or something!"

"His name is HOJO! And so what about those two? You've got your KIKYOU!"

"It's not the same!"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Uh…"

"Forget it! I just- it's not like I like any of them! You don't need to be jealous or anything!"

"I'm not jealous! They just tick me off!"

"So WHAT! Why do you care so much anyway!"

"CUZ I LOVE YOU, GODDAMMIT!"

The End!

* * *

lol, just kidding…

* * *

If she HAD been rebelling, Kagura's fan must have been thrust again, as the wind outside shook the tiny hut. The thick silence in the room was stifling. "CUZ I LOVE YOU, GODDAMMIT!" The words echoed through both occupants' minds, one not quite sure how to react, the other mentally smacking himself furiously upside the head.

"What?" Kagome whispered, breathlessly, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"What are you? Deaf?" Inuyasha asked crossly, shocked at himself, "I said, Cuz I love you, God damn it," he said the last part slowly, frown hardly concealing the heated blush rising in his cheeks. THAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT FOR YOU IDIOT! He berated himself, inner voice screaming.

"Well," Kagome started, too surprised to begin arguing his insults, "Do you really mean that?"

Inuyasha paused, did he mean it? Good question. There was this thing he saw in Kagome's time about two people inside a box. It said that they were divorce loiers or something… The girl had said something like, 'the first reaction is always the true one'. So… what does that mean?

The two were staring at each other in a deadlock. Kagome's eyes pierced his soul, searching for any hint of deception, afraid to believe. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying to gather himself up again, to do something, anything, to get things out of this little lovey dovey yucky moment. Before he could do that however, Kagome spoke.

"You know what?" she said, "I don't know if I should believe you." She stopped and looked down, biting her lip. Her breath made little puffs of clouds as she pulled together to say, "But you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you."

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat, "What?" he asked disbelievingly, his voice coming out as a little girly squeak.

"But I never thought I would," continued Kagome, "Because of the way you always ran off to Kikyou." A few tears joined the first one on the floor.

"And it always hurt so much." Kagome's shaking feet slowly took her to Inuyasha.

"And I would run back to my time." 2 inches, 1 inch, half an inch…

"And then, I'd realize that no matter what I tried, I could never forget or live without you." Kagome pressed her cheek against his chest, clutching the fire rat haori.

"And I'd come back, telling myself that being here with you would have to be enough." Inuyasha's hands traveled across her back, holding her gently, as if he was afraid she'd break.

"And then I'd see you with her again." His grip tightened.

"And my heart would break again." Tear flowed freely from her tightly shut eyes.

"And again, I'd realize that, no matter what happens, and no matter what changes, if I wanted to be happy, I have to be here with you."

Inuyasha dropped his nose into the girl's silky black hair, "Kagome…" he murmured, like he always did when in situations like this (really… in the anime, that's all he says, beside feh, heh, and keh of course, its always this little muted, mushy, uncharacteristic "Kagome" I think I know what her name is by now goshdarnit!).

"So," Kagome said, "Now can we share the blanket?"

THE REAL END

* * *

yeah, how'd u like it?


	2. The NoDialogue Chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: THIS IS THE WEIRDEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN! I think reading Pride and Prejudice seriously did something to my head. But oh well, it's not that bad of a style to write and read, as long as I don't do this very often I guess… anyway, I hope you all enjoy this because now I have a headache from staring at the computer for so long and am ready to go to bed, tata!

* * *

Blanket Scenario: A Complete Waste of an Authoress's Time

By: Kitty

A long string of colorful words was drowned out in the heavy snowstorm that beat against the small wooden cabin. The walls of the small structure were beaten, and snow clung to it in sheets of ice and effectively insulated the interior of the scanty hut, had there been anything to insulate in the first place. Inside was little warmer that the biting outside air. Absolutely bare walls and floor was what greeted the cabin's guests that night, for indeed the tiny shack hadn't been expecting visitors on such a God forsaken night. All the little building had to offer the newcomers was an old, ratty blanket.

The blanket itself lay in a dejected corner of the hut, it's fringes frozen and its pattern faded. Numerous insects had been born, and died in the rotting heap and a small family of mice chewed out their humble home at one point in the abandoned blanket's history, and tonight it received the unexpected treat of occupying slender young woman of no more that 17 years and was given the special pleasure of being whipped upon itself a many number of times, raising dust and shedding vacant insect husks, with the superior demonic strength of a young lad, whose looks suggested he be somewhere in the ages of 18 or 20. Thoroughly abused and dusted, the blanket found itself wrapped about the afore mentioned lady and proceeded to attempt to do the job it had originally been designed to go about doing. The lack of heat from the lady however, prevented the insulating of heat and soon the blanket was removed once again by the aggressive hand of the rough tongued demon who'd accompanied the girl.

Inuyasha couldn't believe both his unfavorable luck, and his chancy misfortune of finding himself and Kagome lost in a blinding snowstorm in the middle of an unforgiving mountain forest. His luck led him to an old abandoned hut, but didn't feel the need to furnish it with even a stick of wood for any hopes of a fire or anything what so ever, subtracting the barrier against the cruel wind of that night. Had Inuyasha not been in such a panic, he would have noted the rotting planks in the ceiling, and the creaking ground upon which he stood. All these things and many more, went unnoticed to him as he went about tending to the frozen Kagome-cicle in his arms. The girl's lips were tinged blue and her arms and legs were nothing more than unfeeling logs attached to a body quickly losing the heat necessary to sustain life. Her jet black hair was a pasta dish of ice and her long delicate lashes froze shut what would have been spellbinding eyes. Course, frantic hands ran along the cold, pale arms in attempts to warm them, and rouse the usual healthy hue from the stubborn frozen limbs. A loud echoing 'ACHOO!' resounded about the walls of the hut as the demon found his condition no better than that of the human girl before him. Stripping down to nothing but his white underpants, he continued his attentions of the girl, not yet bearing enough courage to undress HER. A few minutes wore on this way, a sniffle or curse coming forth from the dog demon every few seconds. Kagome's condition worsened and Inuyasha could no longer hinge his thoughts upon the punishment he would most likely receive the next day as his hands quickly shredded the slim girl's meager garments. Unfortunately, the sight of a bare Kagome was too much for the innocent, prude hanyou to withstand and the next several moments saw the boy blushing a red that would have rivaled his kimono, and struggling to unfreeze his shocked muscles in order to continue warming the girl.

"You're so gonna get it tomorrow!" he chided himself, his voice sounding thin in the frozen air. He was beginning to once again feel the effects of the cold himself and pulled out the blanket he'd at first tossed aside in hopes of warming his precious ward. Deciding to resolve the matter as easily and as hands off as possible, Inuyasha first gently place the girl beneath the thick blanket, then himself, and settled down to try to forget the compromising situation fate saw them in.

"Shit," Inuyasha eloquently muttered as the biting cold seeped through his body from the floor. Repeating the choice word multiple times, the young demon rolled to face Kagome and swiftly pulled her body above his to spare her from the unfriendly floor. He thus found himself in the most unbelievable and disagreeable position he'd ever found himself trapped in, in his life. Kagome's soft, uncovered body, particularly the upper half, was weighing down upon his, and the feeling of her velvet, tender skin, though cold, pressed against his chest soon became more than he could bear. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and tightly pressed his eyes closed as Kagome's dipping curves became known to him just how finely shaped she was. Her face was buried into his neck and the silken strands of her hair tickled his sensitive nose and awakened it to the heady perfume that was Kagome. Unable to be avoided, Inuyasha's thoughts soon traveled to the lower half of their contact. Their legs were impossibly tangled and woven together and the pressures they exhibited were like nothing he'd ever encountered before. New sensations were racing up and down his spine, strange sensations. In all his life, he never knew such feelings were possible. The dread building up at the base of his brain was soothed into a strange form of pleasure that no words could ever describe. It was a calm, serene feeling of warmth and belonging he would learn to become accustomed to in the future. But the future hasn't been reached yet, and so we travel back to the matter at hand.

She was much warmer now. Her veins pulsed strangely as the blood from her core once again reached the outmost tubes of her body. A soft sound close to her ear had awakened her from that pleasant dream she clung to so tightly. It was a wistful dream that was forced aside as the sound persisted to tickle her ear. Opening a weary eye, Kagome glance downward to see a most unexpected sight. Skin. Soft rippling skin covering iron lay below her. glancing toward the other pole of her body, she was once again encountered by the sight of skin, this time her skin. It took the space of a nanosecond for her groggy mind to click into working order as the realization slowly fell into her head. She was sleeping with Inuyasha, and they both were strappingly clad in nothing but nature's birthday gifts. Kagome's natural reaction to this was soon followed with embarrassed fury.

Inuyasha very quickly roused to the sound of a high pitched shriek invaded his sensitive eardrums and caused his head to ring. He had only enough time to stutter a begging, "Oy! Wench wait! You don't understand!" before he found himself becoming further acquainted with the floor. The dreadful word fell through Kagome's sweet lips several more times with such intensity that the rotting wooden planks soon gave way and the couple soon found themselves walling into a secret pit beneath the wooden confines of the hut. Inuyasha swiftly took up Kagome in his arms and exposed his back to the unpleasant landing which never came. They fell into a heap of a cottony material. There were baskets of it. Many old and turning back to the earth, but enough stayed to soften their fall. A light raining of wooden planks greeted their heads as the strain the two young people caused on the framework of the shack to collapse.

Looking upward, Kagome saw a happy blue sky welcoming them back after the hellish storm of last night. Kagome, very aware of her current state of undress, sent a piercing glare in Inuyasha's direction as she stood up with the dirty blanket clutched about her. Inuyasha stood as well, and the two of them quickly leaped back to the top floor of the cabin that once was there. The snow from yesterday's sprinkling reminded the female of the dangerous event of the day before and, feeling guilt wash upon her conscience, quickly made her apologies until she noted the spaghetti-like condition of her clothes.

A young man and woman answered to the names their fellow companions called out and a young fox demon bounded to meet the returning travelers. Red faced and flustered, the half dressed pair, both blending in with the red of Inuyasha's clothes, were heartily welcomed back and quickly fed and sent through the well to re-supply before the next chapter of their journey was to begin.

Fin

* * *

o.O i just realized i didnt include almost ANY dialogue! lol wow... yeah, that was a waste of time...


	3. I luv u, but i'm not telling u

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Blanket Scenario; I'm Not Telling You

It was cold, the dangerous type of cold. It was the cold that catches living beings and freezes them instantly when they stop moving to rest for a moment. It is the biting cold that nips at creatures through fur and clothes and bides in the empty stillness of silent winter evenings. As it draws closer, the thinly melted layer of water freezes over tree limbs, fish ponds and snow drifts. The chill anchors birds to the boughs and clothes become a stiff sheen of ice. A single touch threatens the chance of being stuck for the rest of the long frozen night.

The snow crunched underfoot as Sango trudged through the dense forest, Miroku in tow. They left camp to avoid the argument between their other two comrades with the excuse of searching for firewood. Now, they were slowly getting lost, their circling foot prints more confusing than familiar trees, and the night's frost threatened to capture them with death. 'This was definitely NOT a good idea,' Sango muttered to herself, moving faster to expire more heat. Miroku was oddly silent, and when she turned to check on him, his facial color had turned a pale blue, not good.

"Miroku?" Sango said, her voice slicing through the silent air, "I think I see something ahead, how are you doing?"

"Aside from the staff that is currently frozen to my hand, I'm just chipper, you?" Miroku said, his performing voice switched on, meaning he was not chipper.

"I'm alright, we can spend the night in that …" Sango squinted ahead to make out the structure far before them, "… hut?"

"As long as I can somehow thaw my staff from my hand," Miroku said, his voice sounding distant though he was only a few steps away. If Kagome thought she had problems interpreting her guy, she should try understanding the monk. Everything he said seemed to have a double meaning, one she could never figure out. The tone of voice he used now meant serious trouble, as in the 'I THINK I'M ABOUT TO DIE BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU' kind of trouble. But he also used a similar tone as a mask, the 'I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW AND I'M NOT TELLING YOU' mask. Or another tone he often uses, especially with Inuyasha and Shippou, is the 'OH INNOCENT YOUTH HOW IGNORANT YOU ARE OF THINGS I'M NOT TELLING YOU' and… 'I really need to stop worrying about this,' Sango thought to herself.

The couple stumbled into a dim, bare hut with little inside other than a burnt out fire pit and a large, woolen blanket. 'Better inside than out,' Sango thought. Miroku gave a little shiver and entered slowly, limping a little as he walked. Sango studied him critically, but all she could do was worry when he smiled that magnetic smile and invited her to join him.

"Looks like all we have is a blanket," the monk said, "There doesn't seem to be anything else here."

"Apparently not," Sango agreed, handing him the blanket. When he looked at her quizzically, she added, "I'm going to hunt around anyway, why don't you get warm first."

"Now, now my dear Sango, you know I simply cannot allow that!" Miroku said valiantly, "I shall search for anything useful while you warm yourself." Sango was ready to protest but Miroku forced the blanket around her and pushed her to sit. She sighed, feeling the weariness of before assail her shivering body. She remembered watching Miroku hunt for a bit, and noting the ginger manner in which he walked, but was soon asleep.

Miroku glanced at Sango for a moment and smiled. He stepped towards her, carelessly reminding himself of his recent injury and dropped to the ground clutching his still bleeding calf. Kagome had patched it up with her amazing medicinal power, however, sometime during the walk, it started bleeding again and though it worried him a bit, he ignored it, in favor of movement and heat over pain. 'Damn…' he thought. Glancing around the bare hut once again finding nothing of value, his eyes clouded with happy thoughts as he gazed at his companion. He felt his old friend stir inside of him, and his slow, limping steps soon brought him to his companions firm, curving side. 'Yum…' he thought to himself, running a hand under her waist and drawing her closer. It was a gesture more for heat than for un-monk like thoughts, but Sango roused to the movement and instinctively swung her hand out of the blanket.

A resounding slap echoed through the small room, Miroku happily nursed a sore cheek. Sango stood overhead, berating him loudly for his immoral and ungodly behavior. Suddenly, a yelp brought his attention quickly back to earth.

"Miroku! What's wrong with you're leg!" Sango cried. There was a dark stain that was becoming larger and more apparent through his dark robes. Was it his latest injury? Hadn't Kagome patched it up? The monk quickly covered his sore calf, a smiled brightly to Sango, worrying her even more.

"It is alright my dear, only the melting ice from when I spilled some earlier," he said kindly. Sango instantly recognized the hidden undertone. It was the, "I'M ABOUT TO SCREAM LIKE A GIRL IN PAIN BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU" tone, or the, "IT HUUUUUUUUURTS! IT FEELS LIKE DEATH! BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU" sort of voice. Sango pushed his hand away roughly, noticing his wince as her hand bumped into his leg. Slowly peeling off the sticky, wet material, Sango gasped in alarm, shocked speechless.

"Hmm," Miroku said in his, "I CAN FEEL DEATH KNOCKING ON MY DOOR BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" tone of voice, "I hadn't realized it had gotten this bad."

Sango finally found her voice.

"HADN'T REALIZED!" she screamed, "you might as well be fighting Naraku single handedly!" Sango hurriedly pushed back the material of her outer kimono to get at the softer, cleaner fabric beneath it, and deftly tore a long section from it. With that, she proceeded to tightly bind Miroku's injured leg, muttering under her breath. The stupid monk! Why does he always have to be so selfless like this with me? If he was this badly injured, why'd he have to hide it from me? As if to answer her frantic thoughts, Miroku's voice entered her head softly.

"I just didn't want you to worry," Miroku said, in that voice Sango hadn't come up with a title for, "I honestly didn't realize it was so bad, I suppose the cold had made my leg more numb than I realized."

Sango just huffed and tossed him the blanket, mumbling that it was his turn and that she'd hunt for anything useful. Instead, Miroku snaked a hand around her thin waist and pulled her into his lap.

"There's nothing else here," he said soothingly, making sure to hold Sango's body tightly to his own, to prevent any other slapping opportunities, not that she would. It was this type of embrace she'd often dreamed of at night, when all the other's slept, beside maybe Inuyasha. She'd gaze of at a distance, and then slowly find her line of sight would travel to his handsome face. It was the type of embrace only attained during battle, when she was injured and being carried away from the battlegrounds. However, she was often deposited onto the back of her feline friend, Kirara, so the feeling never lasted long.

Here in this sort of embrace that brought back the warmth of a family hearth; the last of the demon slayers sighed and sank back in the dark robes of her companion. She felt him shift a bit, draping the worn blanket around her and himself. Then, when she'd drifted into slumber after another slap, the monk spoke in that voice, the one without a title.

"I love you."


	4. The Little Fox Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Blanket Scenario; The Little Fox Puppy

By Kitty

* * *

"Brrr! It's so coo-oo-oold!" a lonely little fox kit cried to the sky. He'd wondered off from the village and was now hopelessly lost in the beginnings of a snow storm. If it hadn't been snowing so badly and if it hadn't been so cold as to freeze scents in the air, Shippou wouldn't have had any problem finding his way back. However, that wasn't the case and he was stuck.

Remembering lessons from his childhood as well as skills learned recently on his adopted family's quest, he scurried around the trees, examining the strength of the wood and the shape of the roots until he found a suitable alcove.

The snow was piling up pretty heavily now and Shippou knew he didn't have much time. Quickly bracing himself for a brief instant, he began a long process of scratching and digging into both the tree and the ground.

Kagome had once had them all take shelter deep with in the earth during a situation much like this one, using a "sitting" Inuyasha as a convenient tool to create the hole. At the base of a hill, the group found that it was actually warmer underground in the earth than up in the elements.

So Shippou decided to put his newly learned survival skills to work, efficiently digging out a decently sized den three or so feet into the ground. The snow was piling up over the entrance now, and Shippou could feel the warmth gathering inside his little den. After taking a small break, he continued digging, his natural fox instincts awakening inside his little body. They brought him back to the surface to ensure the making of a small air-hole at the entrance. They urged him to dig further, to make a bulb inside the pocket within the earth. His current creation would one day be a predecessor to a home for his future mate. Shippou was struck with an odd need to make it perfect. It had to be big enough to fit two or three of him, but small enough to effectively insulate the body heat of its occupants. It had to be deep enough to provide a haven from the elements, but not so deep allow for no hope of salvation in case of a cave in. He even tunneled out and created a second outlet, his demon muscles whirring to create the heat that bounced off the wall of his little house and returned to him. Finally done, Shippou removed his outer garments and examined his work before he drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

A soft crumbling sound was the only warning he received before an unexpected weight dropped onto his back.

"OOF!" It said.

Shippou leaped away and crouched with toy top ready and cried, "Who are you?!"

"Ow… Rin hurt her head!" a little voice replied.

"Rin?" Shippou asked, instantly thinking about Inuyasha's older brother. 'Uh oh…'

"Oh!" the little girl standing across from him said excitedly, "Rin is sorry for falling on little fox puppy, Rin was lost in the snow! Master Sesshomaru told Rin to stay by the tree while Master Sesshomaru went to do business but the sky started snowing so Rin wondered off to find a warm place then fell in! Rin is very sorry. Rin wants to know if Rin can stay. Rin thinks little fox puppy's toy looks fun!"

"Huh?" Shippou said, unable to make sense of the girl's jittery babble. The only thing he understood was that now he had a charge. He was responsible for this girl now or his head would be received on a platter to Sesshomaru.

Shippou yipped when the girl reached out to touch, then grab his tail.

"Little fox puppy has a tail! Master Sesshomaru has a fluffy tail! Is little fox puppy related to Master Sesshomaru?" Rin asked innocently.

"Um… no, I'm not," Shippou said hesitantly.

"So can Rin stay? Rin promises she wont be any trouble! Rin has a blanket see?" Rin produced, seemingly out of nowhere, a thick warm blanket and Shippou's fingers itched upon seeing the promising measure of cloth.

"Ok, you can stay as long as you share the blanket," Shippou said, already shivering slightly, the weather outside hadn't let up and was becoming colder. Though beneath the ground was warmer, Shippou still had not the strength to dig deep enough to escape the dropping temperature and both children bore goose bumps, Rin's lips slightly tinged purple.

"Um… Rin can't," Rin murmured, almost regretfully.

"Huh?" Shippou frowned, confused, "Why not?"

"Master Sesshomaru told Rin never to share her blankets because boys will defile Rin and then Rin can no longer travel with Master Sesshomaru!" Rin said fearfully, her eyes round and tearing, shining eyes glaring at the young fox demon.

"I won't defile you. What's it mean to defile someone anyway?" Shippou asked, tilting his head and fiddling with his top.

"Um… Master Sesshomaru said it was something bad and that all men and boys do this and Rin promised never to let them do it to Rin so you stay away!" Rin shrieked, backing to the far end of the den, directly under the hole she'd created when she fell in. A gust of wind sprinkled a dusting of snow over her dark head and she yelped. Shippou sighed, deciding to ask Kagome or Miroku later. Instead, Shippou offered the young human girl a small clawed paw. Rin looked at the outstretched hand and decided that all funny puppy people with fluffy tails like Master Sesshomaru could be trusted so she took the offer hand and the two of them headed further into the den, away from the gaping hole.

La Fin

A/N: um… not sure wut to do with this… I think I should continue it enough for Sesshomaru to discover them… but I'm out of ideas… help!


	5. Posturing

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

Blanket Scenario: One way to Keep Warm

By Kitty

(really short i know)

* * *

"TETSAIGAAA!!" the feral scream was damped by the layers of fluffy white falling down from the sky in pelting torrents.

"Hmph," a softly grunted reply, barely discernable against the raging wind.

Loud crashes and crunchy 'oomphs' combated the sounds of the raging snow storm. Snow was pushed everywhere, making it nearly impossible to see. Blood froze in mid flight before it could splatter to the icy ground. Growls and grunts accompanied the display of male posturing as two lone figures that at the door of an abandoned hut.

"That's one way to keep warm, I guess," the future-miko said, hugging the warm bundle in her lap. The child tucked her head under the elder's chin. She smiled prettily and pulled the shared blanket closer to them.

"Yup!" Rin said cheerfully, ignoring the angry frowns and death threats. Kagome just shook her head, 'men…'


End file.
